Отпуск с семпаем!
by Neko L0VEcraft
Summary: Пейн отправляет Тоби и Дейдару в отпуск. Дейдара не очень-то счастлив, а Тоби просто в восторге. Перевод фика Vacation time with senpai! от Xxshino-Loven-bugzxX


Дейдара находился в своей мастерской, расположенной в подвале убежища Акацки и пытался смастерить новую бомбу. Внезапно раздался ужасный вопль, от которого Дей содрогался каждый раз, когда его слышал:  
– СЕЕЕЕЕМММППППААААЙЙЙЙ! – кричал Тоби, спускаясь по лестнице.  
(Треск)  
– Ох, мое творение! Мое прекрасное творение, м! Арр, Тоби!  
Сметая все на своем пути, Тоби ворвался в мастерскую Дейдары и замахал руками.  
– Ах! Семпай, я так и знал, что вы здесь! Лидер-сама зовет нас к себе! Он хочет дать нам важную миссию!  
– Тоби, ты бака! Из-за тебя я уронил свое творение, м! Я сейчас тебя взорву, ммм!  
– Ай! – прохныкал Тоби и попятился назад, выставив руки перед собой для защиты. – П-пожалуйста, не делайте Тоби больно, Тоби – хороший мальчик! Он всего лишь выполнял приказ лидера-самы!  
Дейдара повернулся и вышел из мастерской. Расстроившись, Тоби опустил голову. Он знал, что на этот раз семпай его не простит. Но потом Тоби услышал, как Дейдара тихо позвал его по имени.  
– Идем, Тоби. Лидер-сама ведь сказал, что это важно. Так что на этот раз я тебя прощаю, м.  
– Аааа! Семпай, вы так добры к Тоби! – счастливо засмеялся шиноби в маске, догоняя своего семпая.  
Тоби и Дейдара прошли мимо спален других шиноби и, наконец, вышли в темный коридор, ведущий в комнату лидера. Там их ждал Пейн.  
– Вы хотели нас видеть, ммм? – спросил Дейдара.  
– Ах, да. Дейдара и Тоби у меня для вас есть очень важная миссия. Вы должны… мм… уехать в отпуск.  
– Ятта! – возликовал Тоби.  
– Ч-что? Вы же пошутили, да? Ммм? – разозлился Дейдара.  
– Извини, – возразил Пейн ничего не выражавшим голосом. – Каждый член организации должен брать отпуск, а так как его уже брали все, кроме вас двоих, настала ваша очередь отдохнуть. Почему для тебя это такая проблема, Дейдара? Ты всегда жалуешься, что приходится много работать.  
– Что ж, я, конечно, хочу отпуск, м! – воскликнул Дейдара. – Просто я не хочу проводить отпуск с ним! – блондин указал на расстроенного Тоби.  
– Ваааа! Семпай, вы так грубы с Тоби!  
– Мне все равно! – Дейдара скрестил руки на груди и подошел к Пейну. Блондин завел одну руку за спину, положил указательный палец другой на свои губы и свел коленки вместе. А потом сказал самым девчачьим голосом, на какой был способен:  
– О, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, лидер-сама! Пожалуйста, разрешите мне поехать отдыхать одному, ммм. Обещаю больше никогда не жаловаться на работу, – произнес блондин, придвинувшись еще ближе.  
От поведения Дейдары сердце Пейна забилось быстрее. Осознав это, Пейн вспыхнул. «Боже, – подумал он про себя, – Тоби был прав, он красивее девушки».  
Пейн покашлял и прочистил горло.  
– Нет, – просто ответил он. – Либо ты едешь с Тоби, либо вы не едете вообще. Точка.  
– Пф! – фыркнул Дейдара. – Отлично, м!  
– Йей! – закричал Тоби и, подбежав к семпаю, начал обниматься.  
– Отстань от меня, м!

В комнате Тоби и Дейдары.  
– Тоби так хочет поскорее отправиться отдыхать с семпаем! Тоби не может ждать! – кричал Тоби, прыгая по всей комнате.  
– Может, уже успокоишься? – закричал Дейдара. – У меня от тебя голова разболелась, ммм.  
– П-простите, семпай!  
Наступило утро, и Тоби с Дейдарой отправились в дорогу к отелю, где должны были остановиться.  
– Будет так скучно. Ммм, – вздохнул Дейдара.  
– Это не так, семпай! Тоби обещает, что семпаю будет очень весело в этом путешествии. Это моя миссия на следующие две недели, – объявил черноволосый шиноби, ударив в грудь кулаком.  
Дейдара вздохнул и продолжил путь.  
Наконец, спустя три часа, они достигли своей цели.  
– Наконец-то пришли, – произнес блондин, умирая от жажды. – Я хочу пить и есть, м!  
– Давайте сначала занесем вещи, семпай, а потом пойдем поедим.  
Сняв номер, Тоби и Дейдара направились в ближайшую раменную.  
– Рамен? – тихо спросил Дейдара.  
– Что-то не так, семпай? – Тоби слегка наклонил голову.  
– Не знаю, м. Просто я ожидал чего-то лучше, чем рамен. Я его не очень люблю, ммм, – надулся блондин.  
– Идемте, семпай! – закричал Тоби, хватая Дея за руку. – Всего один раз, ради меня, кудсай! – попросил он. – Я люблю рамен!  
– Правда? – вздохнул Дейдара. – Хорошо, м.  
– Йей! – закричал Тоби, подпрыгнув в воздух, и потащил Дейдару к раменной.  
– Ирасшаймасе! – воскликнул хозяин за прилавком. – Что будете заказывать?  
– Мне рамен с двойной порцией свинины, пожалуйста! – закричал Тоби.  
– А я, наверное, буду мисо-суп, пожалуйста, ммм.  
– Конечно! – весело ответил хозяин раменной. – Да, кстати, – он наклонился к Тоби, словно хотел сказать ему что-то на ухо. – Вы и ваша подружка получаете заказ бесплатно! Сегодня у нас вечер влюбленных!  
– П-правда? Ваа! Вот здорово! – воскликнул черноволосый шиноби, повернувшись к семпаю, но тут же отпрянул, увидев, как лицо Дейдары потемнело, а его бровь нервно задергалась.  
– Кхм! – громко кашлянул Дейдара, желая привлечь внимание хозяина раменной. – Во-первых, мы абсолютно точно НЕ влюбленные, м! Во-вторых, Я НЕ ДЕВУШКА! – Дейдара хлопнул свои палочки о стол и ураганом унесся прочь.  
– Ах! Семпай! П-подождите! Эхх… – вздохнул Тоби.  
– Г-гомен, – извинился хозяин раменной, кланяясь. – Я не хотел расстраивать вашего друга. Я действительно принял его за девушку.  
– Все в порядке. Я понимаю, – Тоби поклонился в ответ. – У него вспыльчивый характер. Вот деньги, – Тоби положил йены на стол.  
– Ах… Аригато годзаимас.

Бака (Baka) - дурак  
Кудсай (Kudsai) – пожалуйста  
Ирасшаймасе (Irasshaimase) – добро пожаловать  
Гомен (Gomen) – простите


End file.
